Doppelganger
The 'Doppelganger '''is a ghostly double or counterpart of a living person. Appearance Doppelganger is an opposite version of Maxwell. He wears a blue rooster helmet, a red shirt and green pants. He has evil looking eyes, like he is angry, but the smile simply makes him look mischievous. He looks the same as Maxwell, color aside. In ''Scribblenauts Unlimited, he only has one bracelet while Maxwell has gloves. In Unmasked, Doppelganger has a more evil look on his face as well as gloves. Behavior The Doppelganger isn't hostile towards the player, or any living creature. They are neutral, meaning that they will defend themselves when attacked. When created he will express the file:Evil.gif emotion. He will become hostile if anyone steals his notebook. In Super Scribblenauts, Scribblenauts Remix and Scribblenauts Unlimited he will spawn wielding his notebook, in other versions he will equip while expressing the file:Use.gif emotion. He will randomly spawn objects in the map once holding the book. Because the doppelganger is classified as a monster, other NPCs will run away from him. About Scribblenauts In Scribblenauts, there was one mission in which you had to slay a Shoggoth, however at the same time there were multiple Doppelgangers who will, quite menacingly, steal any weapon you summon. Since there were multiple ones, this proved that Doppelganger was just another enemy. Maxwell is slightly different from a Doppelganger, Maxwell can run, while Doppelganger can only walk. Maxwell also had a strange and funny idle after running around for a short time, where he would detach his limbs. He also had a higher attack power than Doppelganger. He is coded as "Creature", and only was fled from by a boy, or a girl. Doppelganger is coded as "monster", and most NPCs fled from him. Super Scribblenauts However, in Super Scribblenauts he appeared as the final boss. The level opened with Doppelganger arriving in his UFO and stealing everyone and everything he saw, including the final Starite (and also a baby and the "President" object which strangely resembles Barack Obama"). After defeating him, he will lie dead and can't be destroyed, no matter what you do. Scribblenauts Unlimited In Scribblenauts Unlimited '', Doppelganger appears in the Starite Shard Maxwell's Evil Twin! on Grave Manor, and will be referred as the name Maxwell. This time he spawns with the notebook and creates random objects in a short time. Scribblenauts Unmasked In ''Scribblenauts Unmasked he is the main antagonist, but becomes a protagonist after you spawn an object similar to a sister (which then becomes Doppelily), which has only different colors than Lily, there are no other appearance changes) on the final part of Brainiac's Ship and protects you and the other people helping to defeat Brainiac, and also occasionally spawns objects such as a "Warrior". But you must spawn Doppelily which is a necessary item for the final mission in the game. When spawned, she will only stay on screen for a few seconds before teleporting out of the map, much like when Maxwell teleports out of the map via globe. Doppelily is intended to officially represent Doppelganger's sister, a familiar which Doppelganger originally lacked, leaving him with an empty feeling, which explains why he was evil. This clone however is not evil like Female Clone is, and the game will only accept Doppelily as the correct answer. Female Variant :see: Doppelily Gallery Clone in UFO.png|Doppelganger's riding on UFO. Maxwell and Clone.png|A comparison of Maxwell and Doppelganger. Capture3.JPG|Doppelganger riding on UFO through tennis ball. doppelganger su.png|in Scribblenauts Unlimited Clone and Doppelganger.jpg|A Doppelganger (left) and a Clone (right) in Scribblenauts Unmasked. Scared Clone.png|Doppelganger's weird idle animation. Trivia * In Super Scribblenauts, Doppelganger is a purchasable avatar at the start for 1,000 ollars. * In Super Scribblenauts the avatar Doppelganger is spelled Doppleganger, yet the object is spelled the same. * Doppelganger appears on these levels: P9-6, A9-8, and A10-5. ** He is the final boss on SS 10-5. * If you try to create another Maxwell with the notebook, it will always spawn a Doppelgannger instead. * Also a creature from @monstermagic. * In Scribblenauts Unlimited, he uses Clone's look. Category:Characters Category:Avatars Category:Creatures from @monstermagic Category:Evil Creatures Category:Hostile People Category:Monsters Category:Humanoids Category:Mythical Creatures Category:Objects with lookalikes Category:Creatures Category:People